<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2. Huddling for warmth by LenaLawlipop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875870">2. Huddling for warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop'>LenaLawlipop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, winter prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter prompts from <a href="https://witcher-and-his-bard.tumblr.com/post/634710612632551424/winter-prompt-challenge-i-wanted-to-make-a">this post</a><br/></p><p>
  <em>Small human.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiny, really.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cute.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2. Huddling for warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I know horses don't really sit or lay down for long periods of time, and blablabla. Roach is a good trained girl who knows how to take care of her humans, though (?)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Small human.</p><p>Tiny, really.</p><p>Cute.</p><p>Roach huffed, walking up to the youngling that had joined them recently, who was sleeping by the fire. Geralt eyed her, careful, but he didn't stop her. </p><p>The child, as she'd taken to calling him, was thin, and still soft around the edges. He was technically an adult, but barely so. Next to Geralt, he was but a child.</p><p> </p><p>"Roach," Geralt warned, when she got too close. She paid him no mind, though. </p><p> </p><p>She remembered the first time she’d laid down with her Witcher. He had taken something that smelled foul, had made his skin ice cold. She’d learned to trust him, by then. Ever since, she felt comfortable laying down when he was near, and she supposed this wasn’t very different. The child couldn’t really hurt her. Sitting down, she waited until the human realized she was there, and cuddled closer to her neck, still half asleep. Then, she curled her neck to give him a bit more warmth. </p><p>She only raised her ears when she heard Geralt huff, incredulous, but she didn't move.</p><p>They had a young in the pack now, they couldn't very well let him freeze to death on the Path!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D</p><p>If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!</p><p>If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my <a>profile</a> for my blanket permission statement!</p><p>If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, <a href="https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/">lenalawlipop</a>, the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!</p><p>Love,</p><p>~Lena</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>